


Длинные ноги ночи

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [2]
Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dendrophilia, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Femdom, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Rough Sex, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: После побега из Британии Сириус снова начал ценить простые радости - крепкую выпивку и хорошую драку. А если к этому всему добавить пару длинных красивых женских ног, то он сказал бы, что вечер определенно удался...
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Sirius Black
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Длинные ноги ночи

Сириус сладко дремал, прижимая к груди початую бутылку виски. Бутылку он безвозмездно позаимствовал в маленьком маггловском магазинчике — денег после побега из Британии осталось совсем немного, и надо было экономить. Он и так не особо тратился — одежду подправят заклинания (домой за дедушкиной палочкой и небольшой суммой Сириус заскочить успел), спать можно собакой, еду и выпивку добыть помогает Конфундус. Жизнь, полная приключений. Мечта. Если бы только не приходилось быстро трезветь перед сном — пьяным не перекидываются, это Сириус еще в школе крепко усек. Но погода стояла теплая, в переулок кто-то выкинул почти новые ящики, еще и прикрыл их одеялом, и Сириус расслабился. Хорошо так расслабился — вторая бутылка пошла. Он сладко потянулся, привычно свернулся клубком и приготовился смотреть первый сон. Виски приятно перекатывалось в желудке, в спину не сквозило, парочка котов устроила разборку за мусорный бак. Сириус заворчал и дернул ногой. Котам было насрать — у них намечалась драка. Сириус подтянул воротник потрепанного пальто повыше, попытался заткнуть уши. Не помогло. Один кот высоко взвизгнул, потом внезапно перешел на гулкий, совсем не кошачий бас. 

— На хуй иди, — посоветовал ему Сириус, не открывая глаз.

Кошачий бас замолк, похоже, начал сверять адрес по карте. Второй голос, повыше и приятнее, выдал что-то неразборчивое. Наверняка уточнял маршрут. Как-то слишком связно уточнял. Сириус расслышал «хер», «блядь» и «ни хуя». Какие грамотные в Америке кошки! Сириусу отчаянно захотелось посмотреть этому созданию в его наглую морду и детально объяснить, куда, как, почему и каким образом надо идти. Он недовольно открыл глаза. И увидел пару шикарных, длинных, стройных и голых женских ножек. Вечер переставал быть скучным. Сириус оживился и поднял взгляд повыше. Попка тоже ничего, правда, не голая — в листьях. Он походя удивился маггловской моде, но хрен бы с ней. Важны не шмотки, а то, что под ними. А под ними Сириус видел неплохую фигурку. Нет, просто охренительную фигуру. Интересно, а что там спереди? Если сиськи у этой дамочки такие же, как и задница... Сириус поднялся, несколько ящиков с грохотом упали, коты прекратили разборку и двумя тенями брызнули под стенку, дамочка обернулась. Сиськи у нее тоже оказались охренительные, и тоже в листьях. Сириус восхищенно присвистнул, а потом выдал:

— Еб твою мать! 

За спиной у дамочки стояло здоровое, черное, в плаще и нехорошо горбилось. Оно повернуло голову и что-то прорычало. Сириус не остался в долгу, ощерился и тоже глухо заворчал. А потом вломил Бомбардой. Против дементоров надо бы Патронусом, но это заклинание на нетрезвую голову лучше не творить — сам потом не отмашешься. Черное нечто глухо охнуло и впечаталось в стену, посыпалась кирпичная крошка. Дамочка довольно рассмеялась, совсем как кузина Белла. Сириусу захотелось приложить заклинанием и ее, просто на всякий случай и по привычке, но дементор совершенно по-человечески закряхтел, отлип от стены и размазался в воздухе. Сириус охуел второй раз за вечер и едва успел отскочить. Какой мудак научил дементоров аппарировать? А вполне материальный кулак раскрошил кирпичи ровно там, где только что были сириусовы ребра. Тут думать уже было некогда, надо было глушить эту тварь побыстрее. И Сириус со всей дури (а ее у него всегда было с избытком, если верить мамаше) приложил его по голове бутылкой и тут же добавил Ступефаем. Дамочка одобрительно зааплодировала. И тут Сириус охуел в третий, и ему очень хотелось верить, что в последний раз за сегодня. Чахлый побег чего-то непонятного, неуверенно пробивающийся через асфальт, вдруг окреп, вытянулся, расправил листья (Сириусу показалось, что он даже поиграл мускулами или что у него там — гербология никогда его сильной стороной не была), вытянул пару веток и крепко этими ветками спеленал дементора. Тот ошалело потряс головой, поднатужился, ветки затрещали, дамочка зло выматерилась и Сириус быстро приложил черного еще раз. Сначала Петрификусом, а потом и Конфундусом для надежности. Черный вяло дернулся, затих и оказался обычным мужиком в странном. Сириус уже устал охуевать, поэтому просто удивился — какие же все в Америке ебанутые. Но времени изучать чужую культуру не было, надо было делать ноги. Кстати, о ногах. Сириус тяжело вздохнул — такая женщина! Им бы хоть минуточек пять, пятнадцать, а лучше полчасика-часик... 

— Рад был помочь, — он подобрал бутылку (не пропадать же добру), шатаясь, выровнялся. — Кстати, охрененные ноги. И грудь тоже ничего так.

Если бы Сириус меньше болтал и меньше пялился на шикарную фигурку, он бы успел убраться. Но женщины, особенно красивые, всегда приносили ему только проблемы. То, что произошло дальше, Сириус помнил как серию колдографий. Первая — парень в черном лежит среди мусора бревном, ему на все посрать, он таращится в грязное темное небо. Вторая — растение отпускает парня в черном, вытягивается и хватает Сириуса за ноги. Третья — дамочка с гастрономическим интересом в глазах подходит и крепко, уверенно берет его за воротник пальто. Тут Сириус не выдержал и аппарировал, совершенно наплевав и на ебанутое растение, и на то, что дамочка очень цепко его держит. В задницу, все в задницу, главное — подальше отсюда! Аппарация вышла какой-то истеричной. Мигнуло, женский голос невнятно охнул, слишком твердая стена встретилась со спиной, Сириус помянул мать, на голову посыпалась бетонная крошка. Сириус повернул голову сначала вправо, потом влево — ничего интересного, серые стены, грязный пол, мусор. Он опустил глаза и снова ничего, кроме «Охуеть, твою ж мать!» в голову не пришло — взгляд уперся в замечательную грудь размера второго с половиной, не меньше. Член, хоть сам это великолепие и не видел, заранее согласился и с готовностью встал. И Сириус снова наступил на те же грабли. Надо было не чужие сиськи рассматривать, а аппарировать подальше. Но он снова упустил момент. И что-то крепкое, очень гибкое спеленало его по рукам и ногам. На ум пришли дьявольские силки и то, что надо расслабиться, тогда они отстанут. Расслабиться не получалось — член был категорически против и стоял, как железный. А дамочка наконец-то отдышалась, отпустила пальто, отошла шага на два и потянулась. Теперь Сириус мог рассмотреть ее всю с головы до ног. Невысокая, рыжая, фигура такая, что валить и трахать до умопомрачения, а там и умереть не жалко. А невысокая рыжая смотрела на него, щурилась и улыбалась. Сириусу стало от этого взгляда хорошенько не по себе. 

— Любопытно, — протянула рыжая, очень напомнив кузину Беллу. 

Кузину Сириус и в детстве терпеть не мог, а за двенадцать лет близкого соседства в Азкабане совсем возненавидел. Ему стало глубоко посрать на дьявольские силки, альтернативную американскую гербологию, на всех женщин мира с их фигурами, на стояк — на все. Он крепче сжал в кармане волшебную палочку и постарался не скалиться. Он безобидный, глупый и пьяный. К тому же связан по рукам и ногам. Подходи, бери тепленького. А там уже на одно заклинание времени хватит. И он снова не аппарировал подальше, хотя надо было бы. Сириус умел не только влипать в неприятности, но еще и феерически проебывал возможности. Он не гордился этим, совсем нет, просто принимал свой талант как данность. 

Дьявольские силки не ослабляли хватку. Рыжая изучала его с ног до головы, он — ее. Все это напоминало маггловское кино, где двое сходятся на длинной улице, стоят, внимательно смотрят друг да друга, руки подрагивают на рукоятках револьверов. Сириус с азартом ждал. Рыжая не выдержала первой.

— Умеешь телепортироваться, побил Бэтмена, — она словно говорила сама с собой. — Что же ты такое?

Сириусу очень хотелось объяснить ей все в деталях, можно и не только словами, а лучше — совсем без слов, но дьявольские силки держали крепко. И он сделал самую придурковатую и пьяную рожу, какую только смог. Пусть только подойдет поближе, он ей покажет, он ей такое покажет. И посмотрит, на что она сама способна. От азарта волосы на загривке встали дыбом, но Сириус старательно корчил из себя кретина. Рыжая презрительно фыркнула, прямо как дражайшая матушка на сквиба, повела плечом (Сириус непроизвольно сглотнул), дьявольские силки зашевелились. Сириус подобрался, но оказалось — рано радовался. Ветки и веточки (Или лозы? Да похер) шустро заскользили по телу, Сириус дернулся, когда они начали расстегивать пальто, рубашку, штаны. Словно по телу ползают сотни прохладных упругих личинок. Сириус мелко дрожал с головы до пят от злости, возбуждения и (никто бы даже под пыткой из него это не вытащил) от страха. Ничего, чтобы раздеть до конца, а к этому все, похоже, и идет, придется его отпустить. Вот тогда... Додумать Сириус не успел. Рыжая снова повела плечом, и побеги перестали елозить по его телу, так и оставили с расстегнутыми штанами и хуем наперевес. 

— Пожалуй, поступим так, — она задумчиво прикусила губу, и Сириусу очень захотелось, чтобы эти губы прошлись по коже, мягко обхватили член. Но рыжая продолжила говорить словно сама с собой: — С Бэтсом ты мне помог. Значит, перед тем как мы начнем, можно оказать тебе небольшую услугу.

Сириусу от этого тона стало не по себе, выпитый виски осторожно начал проситься наружу. Сириус опять сглотнул. Не хватало еще выблевать все ей под ноги. А рыжая улыбнулась, разве что облизываться не стала, небрежно кивнула. Сириус опять дернулся — листья и ветки снова засуетились, заскользили, стягивая штаны. Но дергайся — не дергайся, а вырваться не получалось. Наконец-то пришлось признать, что все совсем вышло из-под контроля. Он уже готов был послать все в задницу и аппарировать, но опять не успел. Несколько побегов обхватили его член, и Сириус поперхнулся воздухом. А проклятые листья (Или лозы? Смотреть и проверять совсем не хотелось) сжали крепче, заскользили вверх-вниз, все быстрее и быстрее. Сириус вновь предпринял попытку выбраться из силков, но держали его очень крепко. Рыжая рассмеялась низким грудным смехом, а вот Сириусу было сейчас совсем не смешно. Он крепко спеленат по рукам и ногам, и какое-то непонятное растение ему дрочит. Он бы не поверил, если бы это сейчас не происходило с ним самим. Он дернулся еще раз — без толку, снова — и опять ничего. А гребаная зелень продолжала свое дело, мягкие ветки (или листья?) то сжимали его сильнее, то ослабляли хватку, то ускорялись, то замедлялись, обвивали плотнее, щекотали, поддразнивали. И это было охуенно. Если не опускать голову и не смотреть вниз, то по ощущениям похоже на мягкие, прохладные и очень умелые губы. Сириус мечтал вырваться и вместе с тем отчаянно хотел, чтобы этот самый охренительный и необычный минет не заканчивался. А еще (и в этом он тоже никому бы ни за что не признался) ему нравилось, что он связан. Ему никогда... Точнее, с ним до этого вечера такого не случалось. А тут завелся так, как никогда в жизни. Отчаянно хотелось забить на все, ни о чем не думать. Но остатки гордости не дали ему совсем поплыть и кончить. Откуда они взялись, Сириус и сам не знал. Почему вдруг крепко сжал волшебную палочку в кармане и прошептал «Люмос Солем», понятия не имел. Не такого эффекта он ожидал, но тоже получилось неплохо. Солнечный свет ударил во все стороны, дьявольским силкам было на него совершенно насрать (наверное, тоже увлеклись), а вот рыжая вздрогнула, зажмурилась, зеленые путы ослабли. Всего на пару секунд, но Сириусу этого хватило, чтобы высвободить одну руку. Палочка в дрожащих пальцах ходила ходуном, но Сириус даже пьяный в стельку не промахивался. Диффиндо — и вторая рука свободна, Петрификус, пинок — ноги освободились. Инкарцеро — и веревки затянулись у рыжей на запястьях. Сириус сорвал с себя оставшиеся листья и довольно осклабился. Зелень пыталась взбунтоваться, Сириус расправился с ней парочкой Инсендио. Остатки здравого смысла истошно орали: «Приложи Конфундусом и съебывай!», но Сириусу не хотелось, чтобы она отделалась так просто. Не после того, что с ним творила! Он нарочито медленно осмотрел ее с головы до ног, тех самых шикарных ног, из-за которых он влип в эту историю. С одной стороны, ему хотелось обойтись с ней, как с Нюниусом, с другой — отыметь так, чтобы она даже стонать не могла. Рыжая удивленно дернулась. Нет, дорогуша, сегодня не твой день. Сириус улыбнулся еще шире и затянул веревки потуже. Рыжая охнула, прикусила губу, выгнулась. Листья, конечно, прикрывали грудь и сплетались во что-то, похожее на трусики, но ничего особо не скрывали. 

Конечно, он пробовал связывание, но тогда все было добровольно, с шутками, смехом, вместо веревок в ход шел галстук, и Сириус знал, что это все не всерьез. Ему и в голову не приходило, что кто-то может завестись от Инкарцеро. Если бы она не застонала, Сириус выбрал бы здравый смысл и все-таки аппарировал отсюда подальше. Но вместо этого он зачем-то затянул веревки еще чуть крепче. Она нетерпеливо рванулась вперед, сердито нахмурилась, Сириус еще сомневался. Вся зелень, которая заменяла ей одежду, упала на пол. Вот тут уже все стало предельно ясно. Теперь пришла его очередь довольно смеяться. 

Сириус медленно убрал волшебную палочку в карман, сбросил пальто, рубашку, штаны. Она молча смотрела, требовательно, словно это он тут связан, а она заказывает музыку. Ему хотелось повалить ее на пол, раздвинуть ноги, войти в нее жестко, до упора, трахать, пока перед глазами все звездное небо не запляшет, а он просто смотрел и улыбался.

— Думаю, можно оказать тебе небольшую услугу, — Сириус не сдержал довольный смешок, когда она прямо обожгла его возмущенным взглядом. То ли еще будет, красотка, то ли еще будет. 

Он так хотел ее, до дрожи, до боли в паху, но ждал. Словно сам себя привязал и сам себе запретил к ней прикасаться. Пока что. Белая кожа — у всех рыжих такая, но у нее — особенная, бледно-розовые соски, грудь — какое слово ни подбери, все восхищенно-матерное, талию можно двумя ладонями обхватить. И ноги.... Ебана мать, что за ноги! С них Сириус и начал, на всякий случай затянув веревку чуть туже и получив в награду новый сердитый взгляд и новый стон. Обвести пальцами колено, пройтись ладонью вверх, к бедру, на секунду, только на одну секунду сжать крепче и тут же отпустить. Ей нравится, еще как нравится! Выгнулась, губы приоткрыла. Сириус нашел бы применение этим губам. Но не сейчас, чуть позже. Сейчас на очереди вторая нога — снова колено, бедро, сжать, отпустить, выждать секунду-другую, снова сжать. Тяжелое дыхание рыжей Сириус слушал, как лучшую в мире музыку. С другой женщиной он начал бы с шеи, перешел бы на грудь, целовал бы, прикусывал, гладил, но эта с ним обошлась без прелюдии, значит, он с ней тоже нежничать не будет. 

Рыжая подалась вперед, сама раздвинула бедра. Сириус опять рассмеялся — какая послушная. И какая нетерпеливая. Но за артистизм, пожалуй, поблажку она заслужила. Он медленно прошелся ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, надавил ногтями, забив на то, что останутся следы. Даже хорошо, что останутся. На память. И медленно, издеваясь и дразня, ввел в нее палец. Какая горячая, прямо сгорает от желания. Сириусу самому сейчас было жарко. Он придвинулся ближе, она шире развела ноги. Теперь пришла его очередь. Вверх-вниз, ускоряться и останавливаться, останавливать ее за шаг, маленький шаг до оргазма. Пока рано, пока еще не заслужила. Он смотрел ей в глаза и видел ту же злость и то же самое желание, что сейчас кружили ему голову сильнее любого виски. И этот взгляд ему сказал лучше любых слов — мало! Сириус ради красивой женщины готов был практически на все и немножко больше. 

Два пальца оказались в самый раз. Пока что. Сириус знал — это ненадолго. Или она не выдержит, или его самообладание помашет ему ручкой, и он отымеет ее прямо тут, на грязном бетонном полу. Но пока он кайфовал от того, как она дрожит, извивается, насаживается на его руку, кусает губы. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть! Вот уже совсем близко. Он сам готов был кончить вместе с ней.

И не выдержал. Она запрокинула голову, прикрыла глаза, выдохнула длинно, прерывисто. Ну уж нет, если кончить, то вдвоем. И Сириус выдернул пальцы — только бы не дать ей успеть. Она и не успела — удивиться, разозлиться, понять, что происходит — как он уронил ее на пол, прижал всем телом, рывком развел эти прекрасные, потрясающие ноги и резко вошел в нее на всю длину. Твою ж мать! Сириус задохнулся, словно кто-то двинул ему под дых. Рыжая коротко вскрикнула, снова застонала, подалась вперед, насаживаясь на его член. Его хватило только на несколько коротких рваных движений, но рыжей оказалось достаточно и этого. Тело под ним выгнулось, напряглось, она до крови впилась зубами в его плечо, глухо всхлипнула. И Сириуса накрыл самый яркий в его жизни оргазм, такой, что в глазах потемнело. 

Он отдышался раньше нее, поднялся, пошатываясь, собрал одежду. Вот сейчас он мог бы остаться, ее взгляд обещал ему такое, чего Сириус даже представить себе не мог. Но он не мог изменить своему правилу — упускай любую удачную возможность. И, смерив последним сожалеющим взглядом стройные длинные ноги, шикарней которых он в жизни не видел, Сириус аппарировал.


End file.
